Breathing
by BurntAlive
Summary: What happens when our favorite demon lord is a plushie and a high school girl picks him up from the local HotTopic in a mall with her friends? How did he become real? {Still a short summary but it is better...}
1. The Beloved Doll

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi is the maker of the wonderful series. I own Emily I am Emily O-o;; and the plot._**

**Author Note Read: **This is a wishful thinking story. The main character Emily ish me. ;; heh heh I'm sorry that I'm writing this story before the sequel for my last one but I'm a procrastinator. Keh you guys knew that, right? I hope to have a smoother updating pattern then last time. Well enough of my endless randomness ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

**Rating: **PG-13

**Breathing**

By BurntAlive (Myrna Claire)

Chapter One Beloved Doll-

"Emily hurry up will ya!" Said a unknown person. A girl with dark brown curls turned around at the sound of her name being called. Searching the crowd for the person she narrowed her hazel eyes at her friend. Placing her hands on her hips she stuck her tongue out at the girl that was now in front of her. This girl's hair was multicolored with gold, brown, black, and red. At the stuck out tongue she rolled her dark brown eyes. She playfully slapped her silly friend across the cheek.

"Come on, slow poke!" Said the girl with the many colored hair. "But but I want to get the new Sesshoumaru plushie!" Said the girl own as Emily. She started jumping up and down with her hands together like she was praying. Her baggy black pants made swooshing sounds and her silver chain that had two silver rings on it bounced on her black T-shirt. "Shut up retard! You're making people look at us funny." Emily stopped and hung her head down. "Sorry Nadya."

Nadya crossed her bronzish skinned arms across her chest. "I'll wait here while you go get it." Emily's eyes brightened at this and hugged her friend. "Okay! I'll be right back." She ran so fast that she almost made Nadya's black skirt fly up. Thankfully she knew that it was going to happen so she had her hands pressing the fabric to her candy striped stockinged legs. Her black tank top held a new meaning to her. It said, 'I see stupid people...'.

Emily was searching for the doll in question. Her curls bounced about her shoulders as she turned her head right and left. "Where is it!" She let out a aggravated growl and stomped her van covered foot on the ground. A person who worked in the store walked up to her. This girl had a green mohawk and one to many nose pricings. "Hello and welcome to Hot Topic how can I help you out?" Emily looked up at the older girl and sighed.

"Please tell me you have at lest one more Sesshoumaru plushie!" The store clerk put a finger on her chin and said, "The cool looking dude from the Inuyasha series?" Emily nodded her head her eyes full of hope. At this the girl led her to a shelf on the other side of the room. "I think we have a couple left." She reached her hand behind one of the Kagome plushies' and dug around. "Aha!" She held out one perfectly cute Sesshoumaru plushie.

Emily's eyes glittered as she took the doll from the clerk's hands. "Thank you! Thank you!" She dug into her deep pocket and pulled out a black permeant marker. Lifting up his hair she signed her name very tiny. Putting it back in her pocket she dug around some more and got the money for it out of her pocket. "There, keep the change!" The clerk counted the money and said with sarcasm, "Wow, five whole cents. I'm a rich person now." Emily was out of hearing range when she said this.

Emily skidded to a stop in front of Nadya and almost tripped on the carpet but taught herself before she did. "Emily..." Nadya put a hand to her forehead as Emily patted down her pants. "You are so...SPECIAL!" Emily laughed nervously and just hugged her beloved doll. "We can go to Barnes & Noble now. Are for making ya wait." Nadya just turned around and started walking out of Hot Topic with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Akitia! Why did you wait out here?" A girl with straight reddish brown hair waved at them from her spot sitting next to a fake tree. She had on a red puma hoodie and jeans. She walked up to us and said, "The lady was scary." Emily laughed held the Sesshoumaru doll closer to herself. "Well I got the doll I wanted lets go to B&N so Nadya can get her manga."

All three of the seventeen year old girls made it down to the north wing of the mall where B&N was. Walking in they ran to the manga section of the store. Akitia went straight for the Tokyo Mew Mew series while Emily almost passed out from pure excitement of all the manga. Nadya simply shook her head and walked to the 'F' section. She clucked her tongue as she scanned the shelf. She darted to one spot and flipped threw the pages of one book. She took six more off the shelf then yelled in anguish. Akitia and Emily ran to her side.

"What!" They both said at once. Nadya slid to the ground and said. "There...are...only six...out...IN AMERICA!" With that Emily and Akitia sweat dropped. "I love Fruits Basket!" When that drama was over they went to the front desk to buy there stuff. Nadya bought 'Fruits Basket' volumes one to six. Emily bought 'DNAngel' volumes one to five. Akitia finally got her hands on the sixth volume of 'Tokyo Mew Mew'. The three girls then decided to go back to Emily's house.

They walked back to the entrance of the mall and Akitia flipped out her new flip phone she got a few weeks ago. "Hey, Mrs. Atti!..." There was a long pause before she continued. "Yeah we're done shopping. Come pick us up?" Emily was rubbing her head on the new doll she got and then jumping up and down while she hugged it. Nadya rolled her eyes. "Freak."

Emily just stuck her tongue out and winked. "Don't ya know it!" Akitia clipped her phone back onto the side of her jeans and walked over to the now bickering friends. "Will you two just shut up! It is like a freak'n game of uno gone bad." Emily laughed remember the time she and Nadya were playing uno and they had a fight on who won and ended up not talking for two months.

Nadya was stifling a giggle and put her arm around Emily's shoulders. "You know I love you, Emmie!" Emily 'feh'ed at the old nickname. "Yeah, I love ya to Naddy." Akitia then rolled her eyes at the two as Emily's mom walked up in front of the group. "So you guys ready to go?" They nodded and headed for the periwinkle blue Honda that acted like a car pool for them. They all thanked Emily's mom as they got into the car.

After spending a jolly good time in traffic they got back to the Atti house hold. "Well girls I have to finish up on my lesson plans. I'll take you two home in about an hour or so. You guys have school tomorrow!." Akitia slapped her palm to her head mumbling about 'Those damnable Thursdays'. Nadya set her stuff down on one of the many comfortable chairs in the living room and ran up the stair's to Emily's room. The two other girls followed suit.

Emily dropped her stuff on her overly messy desk. "Mental reminder to clean up my room sometime." As she put the Sesshoumaru plushie on her bed Nadya said something under her breath. "Huh? What you say?" Smirking she said it louder. "Like you'll remember." Emily playfully called her a bitch and they all cleared spots on the floor and spread out sketch books and art supplies.

About an hour later of drawing and talking about nothing important Emily's mom called up the stair's for her friends. Packing away the art stuff they all hugged and said good bye. As Emily's mom and her friends walked out the door she went to her book bag and pulled out her Algebra homework, a pencil, and a calculator. Running over to her bed she dumped it all in the center. Hopping onto the bed she arranged the pillows behind her to prop up her back.

She then wrapped the blankets around herself, of course her bankie was on top where she could see it and Sesshoumaru was tucked in with her. Putting her homework in her lap she completed the worksheets. Yawning she tapped her belly as she put the completed school work on the floor. A few minutes later she could hear her dad calling her down for dinner. Kissing Sesshoumaru on the cheek she raced down the stairs and into the dinning room to have dinner.

Under the hair of the doll it glowed a bright red and then went away. The anime looking doll flipped over and over on the red bed sheets. The sound of pounding foot steps made it stop and settle in the place it was before. Emily walked into her room and read her clock. "It is 10:34 PM already?" She then went out of the room and brushed her teeth and washed her face. Coming back into the room she changed out of her clothes into a pair of black boxers and a Inuyasha T-shirt that had Sesshoumaru on it.

Climbing into bed she set her alarm clock. "I don't want to go to school tomorrow." Flopping down on the pillows she put one between her knees and moved the others to make her more comfortable. Snuggling in the blankets she then grabbed onto the doll and held it to her chest as if her life depended on it. She then slowly went to sleep. She looked very peaceful and at ease in the mess of blankets and pillows. The small white doll in her arms.

A beautiful chime from the very old clock down stairs told the house that it was now midnight. In the girl's room a bright red light coming off the doll clutched tightly to the chest of the brown haired girl. Her eyebrows knitted and she held onto the doll tighter to her, her knees joining the glowing object to her chest, the pillow that was once between her knees on the floor. The doll was lifted up into the air from the girl and started to spin.

It span in circles till it looked like a solid silver sphere in the air. It the stopped but in place of the doll was a blue crescent moon. The small moon then floated down and into the girl's arms. The girl then unfolded herself and relaxed, putting her knees down. The blue moon transformed into the shape of a man. When the light went away it was clear that this wasn't an ordinary man.

His ears pointed into points, on his forehead a crescent blue moon , and on his cheeks were purple red strips going from his jaw to the middle of his cheeks. To top the odd appearance off he had silver hair that reached passed his lower back and a off white tail. The tail was wrapped around the waist of the girl holding onto him. The covers were over the both of them but he didn't appear to be wearing a shirt of any kind.

The girl snuggled toward the new warmth beside her welcoming it with open arms. The man's tail tightened and the tip of it twitched. His arms were also around her waist and his nose was buried in her long curls of brown. The two looked very peaceful and at ease in the mess of blankets, pillows, and limbs.

**Author Note ** Well did you guys enjoy it? I'll have more up soon. I want 5 reviews before then though. Okay? Okay! LOVE YA! Huggles and kisses you all!

**I AM YOUR LORD AND MASTER! SUBMIT TO ME AND REVIEW (Please?)**


	2. Red Glow Worm

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi is the maker of the wonderful series. I own Emily Emily ish me...I own myself and the plot._**

**Author Note Read: **Sesshoumaru in my bed. Isn't that most interesting? MUAHAHAHAHA! Oh the thoughts of what could happen. That is X rated stuff. Well I wont go into that but it should be most interesting. Oh and EMILY ISN'T A MIKO, just wanted to get that out. heehee Go on and start reading!

**Rating: **PG-13

**Breathing**

By BurntAlive (Myrna Claire)

Chapter Two Red Glow Worm-

Sunshine bleed threw the white blinds and onto the peacefully sleeping mound of bodies on the small twin bed. Emily groaned and bared her head into the firm pillow her head was on. She sighed with a smile on her face and blinked open her eyes at the sound of her alarm going off. She always seemed to do that. Waking up a split second before her alarm went off. She pushed herself off her pillow but was pulled back by something. She landed with a 'oof' back into the firm pillow.

Her dark brown almost black eyelashes brushed against the 'pillow' and it shook. Her eyebrows came together when she tried to lift up her back she found resistance. She felt something on her neck and a arm wrapped around her neck. She staid still. Her mind was screaming 'MOVE AND DIE!' The pale man's eyes opened to reveal two soft golden orbs. He blinked twice and when his vision cleared all he could see was spirals of brown.

Shifting his head down past the brown curls he saw his arms wrapped around, a neck? When he moved one of his arms a head looked up at him with wide eyes. He then released his tail from what it was holding, a girl. His lips parted and a sigh came out when his golden orbs met with confused brown eyes. Emily was shaking and in shock. _What the bloody freaking hell..._

Then everything hit her all at once. A man in your bed, no shirt, long silky silver hair. She rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Thankfully she didn't drag the sheets with her. She then jumped to her feet. "Who are you!" She was panting and she looked briefly around her and picked up her dirty hamper, half full of clothes, and put it in front of her the clothes dropping out into a messy pile. He sat up all the way his hair falling behind him and the blankets pooled around his finely toned torso.

If she wasn't so scared she would have been drooling. The man looked down at himself and held up his hands to his face. Looking from the stripes on his wrists to the point of his claws. He then looked at the girl in front of him. She had brown curls that stopped just below her shoulders and brown eyes that looked slightly green. She was wearing a huge black T-shirt with his face on it, odd. Her shorts were short and black and hung onto her hips.

His eyes rested on hers and she lent backwards more away from him. "I am the Lord of the Western Lands. Tell this Sesshoumaru where he is," He cracked his knuckles,"Or die." Emily just about fainted. She pinched her arm while never leaving his eyes. "Nope not dreaming, am I hallucinating?" She walked closer to him and touched his tense hand. "You feel real." She then backed up and looked him over and gulped. "You for sure look real."

She then started walking in circles mumbling to herself. She stopped mid walk when she herd her mom shout up the stairs. "Emily wake up! Your friends are here." Not heisting she yelled back, "Tell them to come up here!" Two people pounded up the stairs and then two figures walked threw the door. Not paying attention to Emily's bed the two girls walked up to their friend.

Nadya tightened her hands on her book bag strap. "You aren't dressed yet!" Akitia's eye was twitching. "We have 5 fucking minutes before the bus is go-" A load growl came from behind them. "Do you have a dog in here?" Nadya turned around and screamed. Akitia then turned around and fell against Emily and Nadya. "What the hell!" The two said in union.

Emily chuckled nervously. Sesshoumaru was standing next to the bed a red bed sheet wrapped around his waist. The three seventeen year old girls then screamed together and blushed. Mrs. Atti then yelled up the stairs, "What is going on up there!" Emily said hastily, "Nothing Ma!" As she said this Nadya got up the courage and with a stoic face walked up to 'Sesshoumaru'. "Who are you?" Akitia was holding onto Emily's shoulder, hiding from him.

As soon as the words left her mouth he had his hand around her neck. He lifted her off the ground, her feet kicked as she brought her hands up to his. Emily ran over to them and as she pushed him away from Nadya her hands glowed red and he flew back onto the bed. Nadya hit the floor her hands rubbed her splotchy neck. She coughed a few times and slowed her breathing. Emily was breathing heavy as her hands hung by her sides slightly glowing red.

Sesshoumaru sat up growling while he stared at Emily. If she had been looking into his eyes she would have died by the death glare she was getting. Nadya got up and shook Emily's shoulder a little bit. "Are you al-" Before she could finish her sentence Emily fell forwards onto her shoulder. Nadya held up her friend that didn't look hurt but her breathing was strangled in gasps for air. Akitia was now at Emily's side also. Nadya turned her head to the glaring man on the bed. "What did you do to her!"

Sesshoumaru growled at her and stalked slowly to where the girl was. "She is worn out. Her powers have been suppressed for a long time." Akitia stared at him and said, "Her powers?" Nadya raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah right." He roughly picked her up by the front of her black night shirt with one hand. Akitia had to hold Nadya back from pounding the beautiful man in the face. "Let her go!" She barked.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Be quiet human." Nadya bit her lip to keep in a growl. He brought Emily's close eyed face to his own and stared at her closed lids. Her foot twitched. One thin eyebrow rose at the twitch in her fingers. Her eyes snapped open. "Wha?" She blinked sheepishly and yawned a hand going to her mouth. She looked at the ground then into the golden orbs then back to the ground and her body went rigid. "Sorry?"

He released her and walked over to her bed and sat down the blanket around his hips tightening, letting out a quiet sigh. The two girls rushed to their friend's side. "Em you okay?" She nodded just staring at the man on her bed. "He looks like...no." Emily stopped speaking and brought a hand to her forehead. "How the **hell** did this pervert get into my house!" She was glaring at the man. "I'm on the fucking second floor."

The truth was at she was more embarrassed that he had been in her bed then how he had gotten there. He was hot, he was like butter. She couldn't keep the blush that spread over her cheeks like wildfire. Akitia noticed and rolled her eyes. Emily was the most boy-obsessed in their group of three. Nadya was checking her for any scratches or bruises. Finding none she crossed her arms over her chest. "Who are you?" She stared icily at the man on the bed, loathing in her voice.

Letting out yet another quiet sigh the man gave her the same stare back. "This Sesshoumaru is tired of the ignorance of all three of you wenches." He stood up once more before sitting back down with his butt hitting the mattress with a hard thud. Emily's head was tilted down. His gaze went straight towards her. "What is the meaning of this human witch!" She looked up her brown eyes replaced with a red haze.

Her friends stepped off to the side letting Emily get to her feet. "Sesshoumaru?" He gave an indifferent grunt and she took one step forward. She straightened her back her curls flew behind her when she said forcefully, "Mine!" Her eyes were wide. He frowned and stood. "I only belong to myself." She put up one hand in front of her and reaching out to him and balled it into a fist.

He gasped his eyes widening when a bone chilling pain went threw his neck. His hands went to the front of his neck like he was chocking. Emily's eyes got darker. Akitia fainted and fell on-top of Nadya making them both fall to the floor. Nadya could only watch the events that were taking place. "Bloody hell." Emily has gone nutty!

His body went straight and his arms rested at his sides. The glowing eyed girl walked up to him and pulled his hair over one of his shoulders. Kanji for 'Hope' was on the back of his skull directly under his hair line. It looked like it had been burnt into his perfectly pale skin. She tapped it with her right index finger, this made another cold shiver. "See mine." She stepped back away from him. Her eyes were dimming. Her knees buckled from under her and she fell onto her side. "Sessh...omaru." Escaped from her rosy lips before she blacked out.

He was released from the hold that she had on him and squatted next to the girl. He picked her up and set her on her bed. He then turned to Nadya. "Go." She shook her head no. He growled and bared his fangs. She draped Akitia over her shoulders. "I'll be back. If you harm one hair on her head!" He just turned back to the slowly breathing girl. Her mouth was slightly parted small breaths of air choppily escaped from her lips.

For a moment his mask slipped. What was her name again? "Em...ily?" The name sounded weird coming from his mouth. It didn't sound right. She turned on her side so that she was facing him. "She...caught me?" For the first time since he was a young youkai pup he sounded unsure of himself. It was very odd for him. His own way of thinking was scaring himself even more.

**Author Note ** Miff! Yeash, I'm loving it. How about you? I hope you liked it. I like this story better then my other one. I'll be redoing that one later. I dunno when Later is but later. This fic has a plot! Can we say YAY? Geh I'm tired so i'm going to put this up and the go get in bed. I am tiiiiiiired. Yup yup. So nighty!

**Review Responses I love you guys TT My two Reviewers...**

**Almadynis**I hope I didn't mess it all up. This story is my baby. You'll just have to find out about Rin. I have the plot in my head. MUHAHAHAHA -cough- heh heh

**I Am You Sweet 666**Nadya! -huggles- Your just going to have to wait like everyone else. Haha, I can't wait till the next chapter of your story. It is teh shiat. CAB Chuckles a bit I like that better then LOL. It makes more since. Oo;; Okay I'm gonna stop now.

**REVIEW PLEASE! If you review I'll give you more chapters! haha**


	3. Riiight

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi is the maker of the wonderful series. I own Emily MEH! and the plot._**

**Author Note Read:**I'm sick and it sucks ass. Bleh I feel so bad. It is amazing I'm even writing because my head in pounding. Well, Sesshoumaru in my undies? OMG! -panting- JEEEEEEEEEEBUS CHRIST ON A CRACKER. haha, just read. You'll laugh you'll cry and wonder why until the very end n.n Okay on with it on with it! ((Starts to sing the Uncle John story telling theme song. If you know about that tell me in your review. I grew up on those tapes -nods- they were my moms XX))

**Rating: **PG-13

**Breathing**

By BurntAlive (Myrna Claire)

Chapter Three Riiight-

He kneeled beside her bed the blanket slipped a little so he put a hand over the end that had been tucked in. He looked from side to side, looking for something. He saw something that looked like red cloth coming out of a white door on Emily's dresser. He wondered over to it and sniffed. It didn't smell dangerous. How does it open? He pulled the knob and it opened the top drawer. Inside were weird shapes of cloth. Two triangles stitched together. He cocked his head to the side and dragged a hand threw the drawer. "Odd girl."

Digging around he found what looked like a pair of Suteteko (traditional underpants worn together with Han-juban) but with the leg part cut in half. Looking at it he decided it would fit him. The sheet hit the floor and he pulled the black and red checker print fabric over his legs and onto his hips. If the boxers had been one size smaller he would have popped out of them. They didn't look that tight but they did restrict some movment. Like if he wanted to do a backflip or something in that nature. Looking down he frowned. "What is the hole for?" Mentally shrugging he went back to the side of Emily's bed.

She was laying on her side facing him. Her breathing was coming out at a more normal pace now. He put his pointed ear to her left side. As he took a closer examination her arms wrapped around his head. He fell forward and was awkwardly laying on her. "Release me human!" He growled at the contently sleeping girl. She mumbled something and hugged him closer to her.

His tail dropped to his side and he griped her arm gently but firmly and her grip on him loosened enough for him to get away from her. He snorted out air threw his nostrils and turned around lightly whacking her with his tail. He began walking to the door but was stopped at the full length of his furry appendage. Turning to the girl he saw that she was snuggling his tail to her chest. His muscles tensed when she began petting and rubbing it.

His tail was his only weakness. Gracefully he stiffly walked to her bed and sat on the edge. The muscles in his back twitched as her fingers played with the fur. A low rumbly growl came deep within his chest. A light pink tint came to his white face. His lips set in a grim line. What did this human girl think she was doing? He tried lightly pulling his tail from her grasp but failed. Sighing he crawled over to her side and sniffed her face.

She smelled like green tea and lavender, it coated her whole body giving off a pleasing smell. Sitting back up he crossed his legs into indian style. Closing his eyes he relaxed and felt around the room with his youkai. He tried to remember what happened before this morning. His brows came together in concentration. He couldn't remember. Not a thing. What happened to Rin? What happen to Jaken?

"Ugh..." Emily began to wake-up. Her head was pounding. "Wha-what?" Sesshoumaru was brought out of his meditative state by her stuttering form. Her arms tightened around his tail. Her eyes blinked and she yawned. She then dug her nose in the fur. He shuddered and let out a mute sigh. His lips then tugged slightly downwards, "Wench release my tail." Her eyes shot open and she screamed bloody murder while she rolled off the side of the bed.

Sitting up on her knees she held herself up with her elbows on the edge of the bed. "Sesshoumaru!" He raised an eyebrow at her. "I think we have concluded that I am Sesshoumaru." He watched her blush a pretty pink. "It is also proper to call me Lord Sesshoumaru." "Sorry...I guess." He turned completely to her. "You guess?" She stood up. "No.." He rose his other eyebrow and let the other drop.

"In fact..." She got on the bed and poked his bare chest with her index finger. "I think I will call you lord Fluffy!" She giggled but was cut off by a hand around her neck threatening to crush her vocal cords. She gagged and put a hand over his. "Show respect, baka-no-onna." He growled threw clenched fangs. She smiled slightly as a red light engulfed them. He jumped back as if he had been burned. He landed on all four of his limbs on the floor.

She panted heavily, rubbing her thorough. "Trainer?" Sesshoumaru growled. She tilted her head to the side. "Trainer? What is a Trainer?" Emily blinked confused out of her mind. Her head was hurting again. The pounding from when she had first woken up came back full force. She put a hand on her forehead. She hadn't a clue what he was talking about and was still shocked that her plushie had become the real deal. I mean it is Sesshoumaru? A cartoon hottie, He was really alive.

He reached behind his head under his silky hair searching for something. He growled when his index finger traced slightly raised skin. He felt it like it was braille and a ferrous growl came from his thorough. "You've marked me." Her eye twitched. "Wha? I didn't do anything to you." He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. His silver tressels fell over one shoulder as he showed her the raised black flesh. It was in the shape of the kanji 'Wolf'.

Emily put a hand over her mouth. "That is where I put my name on my Sesshoumaru plushie..." If he wasn't so pissed off he would have been amused. His eyes went red, "Human," His expression was the definition of scary. When she met his eyes she shivered. If only looks could kill. She would have been deader then the turkey she had for dinner last night. She picked up her pillow and crushed it to her chest and bared her head in it.

"Take the pillow! Take the pillow! Not me!" Her eyes were closed shut tightly and she dared not peek. Seeing her submit to his anger he calmed enough for his eyes to go back to their normal golden honey. His raging aura had calmed and Emily's tensed muscled relaxed slightly. "Emily." She opened one eye at her name. A little shy she peeked that one eye out from her pillow. He was her hero on the Inuyasha show. IT **IS** THE SESSHOUMARU. She had been watching the TV series, Inuyasha since she was in sixth grade.

She had always liked the deadly beautiful demon lord out of all the other characters. He wasn't the bad guy but he wasn't the good guy. He was in the middle. Just like her. She wasn't a saint but not a devil. He was his own being. She liked to think she was her own being. She smiled and lowered the pillow to her lap, a flush over her cheeks highly visible.

"How do you know my name?" She smirked. He was a little shocked at her mood changes. At first she was playful. Then she was scared and now she is happy? Bi-polar? He got close to her face and sniffed her sent in, in one big sniff. She stiffened at his closeness. "Um...what are you doing?" Her voice shook slightly, but only a little. He backed away from her and smiled. Emily gasped. He was hot when he smiled in the anime but in real life?

She just about almost fainted when his smile got bigger. She blushed. He was probably just trying to get a rise out of her. Well it was working. "I was seeing if I should kill you or not." She almost anime styled face faulted into the warm sheets of her bed. She frowned when she regained her poser and said, "Your joking right?" His smile only grew. Why am I smiling, was all he could think.

**Author Note ** Wow, after many times of writing and stopping here is the third chapter. I'm watching fear factor and DAMN that stuff is so gross. It should be gross factor. Ewwwy. Cow heads! That couldn't be that healthy. OMG just thinking about it makes me want to barf. I am not even the one that has to just smell it let alone eat it. EWWWWW ;;

**Review Responses I love you guys TT**

**Shadow of the Storm **heh heh, yeah sorry about that. When the characters think about something I put it in first person form. Sometimes I don't stop writing in first person form. That is my number one problem. O-o;; haha

**Mad-4-Manga **Your crazy! haha

**moonlitstardestiny **Oh no. No she didn't! SESSHOUMARU IS MINE. ALL MINE I TELL YOU. (Someone says "his not real") YES HE IS! TTTT haha. Anyway, I'm really 13. I am American...heh. Thanks for reviewing. Sesshoumaru will be doing more funny things. Soon...

**Kichou **Thank you. I'm glad you like it.

**REVIEW PLEASE! If you review I'll give you more chapters! haha**


End file.
